The Lion's Little Sister
by BookLover2401
Summary: Fairy Tail/HP Challenge - See if you can write it. By the way, you can change the title. I just used this so I could tell the difference between this and my other Fairy Tail/HP Challenges
1. The Challenge

**Pairing:**

Your Choice/FemHarry - Kefira

**Warnings:**

FemHarry - Kefira, Kefira is Leo Minor

**Summary:**

When a girl stumbles through the doors of Fairy Tail's guild hall, they never expected her to be a Celestial Spirit, or Loke's little sister.


	2. Scenes You Can Use

**-Scene 1-**

Everyone looked up as the guild doors opened, expecting it to be Team Natsu, who were due back from the mission they were on any day now. What they didn't expect, was for a black and orange haired girl with similar looks to Loke to literally stumble through the door. She lifted her head, and as one, the guild gasped. Because across her eyes, which had formally been a beautiful emerald green, was a large, jagged scar. The girl took a deep, shuddering breath, as if it hurt her to try and speak, before a raspy voice came from her mouth. "D-do you *cough cough*….Do you know...where L-Leo is?" She paused after she spoke, as if she was going to speak again, but as she took another deep breathe, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, only saved from hitting the ground by the closest person to the door, surprisingly, Freed Justine. He looked towards Makarov as if in askance of what to do, and the short man gestured in the direction of the Infirmary. After Freed had left, Mira spoke up and asked Wendy to go and get Porlyusica. The Sky Dragon Slayer nodded and ran out the doors, her Exceed Carla flying behind her.

**-Scene 2-**

Wendy ran into the infirmary, Porlyusica right behind her, the latter muttering under her breath about 'Filthy humans.' just in time to see her unnamed patient glow before shrinking down in a whirl of sparkles that faded to reveal an orange and black female lion cub. Hearing a sharp intake of breath from behind her, Wendy spun around to face Porlyusica, the question of 'What just happened?' clear on her face.

Slowly moving forward, Porlyusica quietly explained what she knew. "This girl is a Celestial Spirit." Wendy gasped in shock, as did the group that had followed them up there when they saw Wendy entering the guild hall. Makarov spun around to face Mira, a serious look on his face as he spoke.

"Mira, quickly contact Erza and tell her that Lucy needs to get here as soon as possible. This girl is a celestial spirit, and asked for Loke when she entered. He needs to know."

"Yes Master." Mira nodded before spinning around and exiting the infirmary at a run.

**-Scene 3-**

"Hey Lucy, was it just me, or was Loke acting oddly when you called him out earlier?" Erza asked her only female teammate. They had just finished a mission, with no destruction on Natsu and Gray's part, though that might be because they weren't exactly what you would call conscious the entire time. They were still unconscious even now, laying in the cabin of the S-Plug car, which Lucy and Erza had gotten out of so that they could eat.

"No, it isn't just you Erza. Loke was acting oddly earlier. Something must be up in the Celestial Spirit World. I think I'll ask Virgo once we get home."

"That would be a good idea. He was distracted during the fight earlier and that is dangerous for you. So try and find out what it is, and if you can fix it." Erza instructed sternly.

Lucy nodded and promised to find out what was happening with her strongest spirit. She was about to speak when Erza's communication Lacrima went off. The red-headed Requip mage pulled the lacrima from somewhere on her person, walked a little ways a way and answered it.

Lucy couldn't hear what was being said to Erza by the person on the other end, but she could see the effect it had on Erza's face. The scarlet haired mage's eye widened and Lucy was startled when her friends' eyes focused on her. They quickly left and looked back into the lacrima. Erza nodded once more before disconnecting the call.

Erza spun around and grabbed hold of Lucy's arm. She pushed her into the S-Plug car before jumping back into the front seat and connecting the plug to her arm. She started the car and almost immediately, it flew forward, Erza's magical power making it go faster than the average wizard.

"Erza, what's going on?" Lucy asked, holding on for dear life from her place on top of the roof.

"Mira just called. Apparently, a Celestial Spirit came to the guild and asked for Loke before collapsing. Master wants you there as soon as possible because you're a Celestial Wizard and you hold Loke's key." Erza replied.

**-Scene 4-**

As soon as Erza had stopped the car, Lucy jumped of the roof, slightly stumbling when she landed, before running into the guild. Upon entering, she looked around for Mira, finding her at the bar. Lucy went over and spoke in a rushed voice.

"Mira! Where's Master?"

Mira looked up when she heard Lucy's voice and came over to her. "Lucy. Master is in the Infirmary. But you might want to call Loke out before you go in. The girl is badly hurt."

Lucy nodded. Pulling out the key of the Leader of the Ecliptic Zodiac, she spoke in a clear voice. "Open, Gate of the Lion. Leo!"

A bright light shone at the end of the key before the familiar form of Leo, or Loke as he was known in Fairy Tail appeared.

"My Princess, why have you summoned me?" Loke spoke out uncharacteristically. He was normally enthusiastic every time Lucy called him out, but now he was agitated, pacing like the animal his constellation embodied.

"Loke, while Lucy was on a mission, a girl came to the guild. She was stumbling and was very injured. She collapsed, but before she did, she asked for you. By you real name." Mira spoke softly.

Loke's head flew up and his eyes focused on Mira.

"What did she look like? What's her name? Where is she?" The lion spoke quickly, hoping it was who he thought.

"She had black hair with orange mixed in, it kind of looked like yours, and we think she had green eyes, but we couldn't tell very well with her injuries. We don't know her name, she collapsed before she could tell us and she's in the infirmary. Porlyusica is with healing h- Loke wait! You can't just barge in." Mira yelled.

"The hell I can't!" He yelled back.

Loke slammed the infirmary doors opened and stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.

"Oh god….Kefira." The lion spirit moaned, near tears as he approached the bed that held the younger Celestial spirit.

"Kefira, that's her name?" Lucy spoke, having followed her spirit to the infirmary. "Do you know what her gate is?"

"Yes, that's her name. Kefira, the Little Lion…..my little sister."


	3. Challenge Accepted

Ladies and Gentlemen,

It is my greatest pleasure to announce that the challenge known as the Lion's Little Sister has been taken up.

Information is below so please go check it out, it is a wonderful story.

Author: kyuubi'sfoxdaughter  
Title: The Lion's Little Sister Challenge Accepted

Thank you

BookLover2401


	4. STORIES BEING STOLEN!

Hey guys,

I know this isn't the update you were hoping for, but for the foreseeable future, I won't be updating anything. At all.

The reason? The following sites are mirroring . They are stealing our work and making money off of it. I know that both my accounts are on at least one of them so, as bad as my writing is, I still don't want it stolen.

Just remove spaces

Hebuystock . org

talkfictions . com

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org  
hmofiction . org

Go here to find out how to report them. Hopefully, it will bring them down quickly.

titania522 . tumblr post / 138961243140 / all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen

I deeply apologise for disappointing you, but if we work together, then we can bring these people down.

BookLover2401

Quick update. Sorry about that, I forgot to put spaces between links.


End file.
